Brantvivor: Pitcairn Islands
|theme= Leaders vs. Royalty |brantsteele= Tocantins |simulation= Pitcairn Islands |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Brantvivor: Pitcairn Islands is the eighteenth season of the second generation Brantvivor Series, which was simulated on March 7, 2018 with the Survivor: Tocantins brantsteele. It ended with Princess Margaret defeating Mary, Queen of Scots at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-2 vote. At the Reunion, Princess Diana won Fan Favorite. Production The theme for this season was announced to be World Leaders vs. Real Royalty. Members had to choose an actual world leader, and an actual member of a royal family, either past, present, or future for both picks. This theme is a mash-up of two different themes previously used in the first generation, and the first season where Andrea made picks. Contestants } | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Laura Chinchilla' Mana | | rowspan=6 | 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Meghan Markle' Shawn | | 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Queen Maxima' NJ | | Eliminated Episode 3 | 1 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Joseph Stalin' Joe | | 3rd Voted Out Episode 4 | 5 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Bill Clinton' Shawn | | 4th Voted Out Episode 5 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Ellen Johnson Sirleaf' Andrea | | 5th Voted Out Episode 6 | 8 |- | rowspan=2 | nowrap rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'William Henry Harrison' Julian | | rowspan=15 | rowspan="2"| 6th Voted Out Episode 7 | rowspan="2"| 7 |- | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Hatshepsut' Mana | | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Episode 8 | 6 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Eva Peron' NJ | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Episode 9 | 9 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Margaret Thatcher' Sam | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Episode 10 | 5 |- | rowspan=3 | nowrap rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Princess Diana' Sam | | rowspan="3"| 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Episode 11 | rowspan="3"| 13 |- | |- | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Angela Merkel' Rob | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Episode 12 | 4 |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Vlad the Impaler' Joe | | Eliminated 6th Jury Member Episode 13 | 4 |- | rowspan=2 | nowrap rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Bloody Mary' Julian | | rowspan="2"| 12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Episode 13 | rowspan="2"| 1 |- | |- | | nowrap style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Mary, Queen of Scots' Andrea | | Runner-Up | 12 |- | rowspan=2 | nowrap rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Princess Margaret' Rob | | rowspan="2"| Sole Survivor | rowspan="2"| 5 |- | |} In Episode 2, Princess Diana took the option to mutiny from the Oeno tribe to the Ducie tribe. Then again in Episode 4, she took a second option to mutiny back to her original Oeno tribe. In Episode 3, Bloody Mary took the option to mutiny from the Oeno tribe to the Ducie tribe. In Episode 5, William Henry Harrison took the option to mutiny from the Ducie tribe to the Oeno tribe. In Episode 6, Princess Margaret took the option to mutiny from the Oeno tribe to the Ducie tribe. The Game With a deadlock tie between all four members of Oeno, they were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home. Diana played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 4 votes against her did not count. Diana played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 5 votes against her did not count. Scots played a hidden immunity idol, therefore 1 vote against her did not count. With a deadlock tie between Scots and Vlad, a fire-making challenge was held to determine the elimination, which Vlad lost. Voting Table } Laura}} | Meghan}} | colspan=2 Maxima}} | Stalin}} | Bill}} | Ellen}} | William}} | Hatshepsut}} | Eva}} | Thatcher}} | Diana}} | Angela}} | colspan=3 Vlad}} | Mary}} | Scots}} | Margaret}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 5-3 | 4-2 | 1-1-1-1 | No Vote | 5-4 | 4-3 | 4-2-1 | 7-2-1 | 4-1-0 | 6-2 | 2-0 | 3-2-0 | 3-2 | 2-2 | 1-1 | No Vote | 1-0 | colspan="2"| 5-2 |- | | align="left"| Princess Margaret | | | | — | — | — | | | | | | | | | | — | — ! colspan="2" rowspan="2"| Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Mary, Queen of Scots | | | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | | — | |- | | align="left"| Bloody Mary | | | colspan="2"| — | | | | | | | | | | | | — | — | | |- | | align="left"| Vlad the Impaler | | | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | | | | colspan=1 | | |- | | align="left"| Angela Merkel | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | | | | | | | | | colspan=4 | | |- | | align="left"| Princess Diana | | — | colspan="2"| — | — | — | — | | | | | | colspan=5 | | |- | | align="left"| Margaret Thatcher | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | | | | | | | colspan=6 | | |- | | align="left"| Eva Peron | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | | | | | | colspan=7 | | |- | | align="left"| Hatshepsut | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | | | | | colspan=8 | | |- | | nowrap align="left"| William Henry Harrison | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | — | — | | colspan=11 |- | | align="left"| Ellen Johnson Sirleaf | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | | | colspan=12 |- | | align="left"| Bill Clinton | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | | colspan=13 |- | | align="left"| Joseph Stalin | — | — | colspan="2"| — | | colspan=14 |- | | align="left"| Queen Maxima | | | | | colspan=15 |- | | align="left"| Meghan Markle | | | colspan=17 |- | | align="left"| Laura Chinchilla | | colspan=18 |} Returning Players Category:Seasons Category:Phase One